


Gemini

by fareyewell



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: 3p, Connor and Ratonhnhaké:ton are brothers, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Top!Haytham, bottom!Connor, one top two bottom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fareyewell/pseuds/fareyewell
Summary: “这明明是你的主意，父亲，”康纳说，“下次我们谁都不会搭理你的。”





	Gemini

**Author's Note:**

> *CP是海尔森x双康！是TOP!Haytham的3p！刺客康和狼康都是bottom  
> *含有轻微双康水仙的表现！  
> *陌生人play

这是一个月之前的一个意外——也可能并不是意外。

他们只是去酒馆吃点东西，拉顿哈给顿第一个被搭讪——当然是拉顿哈给顿，康纳比起他的打扮，显然低调得多，但也只是先后而已，那个陌生人几乎在招呼了拉顿哈给顿的同时注意到了和他坐在一起的刺客。

“男孩们，”那个人有一种奇怪的口音，自然而亲昵地把手搭在拉顿哈给顿的肩头，意识到对方并不喜欢被触碰之后识趣地移开了手，“要喝一杯吗？”

年轻人们如出一辙地、茫然且好奇地看着他，像两只毛绒绒的小动物，带着些许警惕，他们没有回答。

“你们是双胞胎吗？”陌生人兴趣不减，招来侍者要了两瓶酒，“海尔森·肯威，你们叫什么名字？”

他们回答了，意外的，对方竟然顺利读出了拉顿哈给顿的名字，这令年轻人们惊讶地对视。陌生人在他们中间挤着坐下，引起这两个长着相同面孔的漂亮小兽惊恐焦虑地躁动，但是他们也充满好奇，这种好奇心使男人的手搂上他们的腰时，青年一致的保持了沉默。

之后他们开始喝酒——这不是拉顿哈给顿和康纳所擅长的，但是他们还是喝了，架不住陌生人的巧舌如簧。烧酒、朗姆，可能还有旁边其他客人请的威士忌，酒精很熏人，还有酒馆的烟味、木头味、炖菜的油腻气味，身后的大厅里桌子都被推到屋脚，一对一对的人拥在一起跳舞，声音又吵又闹，不速之客同他们聊着天，不断喝酒，名为海尔森的男人很英俊，也很见多识广，他说话带着一种毋庸置疑的果断和压迫感，年轻人们的手在桌下紧张地握在一起，手心滚烫、汗津津的。

顺理成章地，在午夜到来之前，陌生人——海尔森拥着拉顿哈给顿与康纳转移去了更私密的空间，适当的酒精催得小动物们头脑发晕，被轮流爱抚只引起他们不适地躲避，究竟是谁先被进入的，他们已经记不清了——年轻人们也羞于去讨论这个问题。拉顿哈给顿可能是先清醒一点的那个，他在意识朦胧里和康纳紧拥，后穴还泛着高潮后的痒意，康纳正趴伏着，被外力顶撞地浑身发抖，汗水滴落在拉顿哈给顿的嘴唇上，他舔了舔，呻吟出声，康纳茫然地睁开眼睛和他对视，随后意识就被身后的侵犯撞散，拉顿哈给顿犹豫着想说点什么，却感到一只手滑上他的臀部，沿着小德鲁伊刚刚被使用过的入口，男人的手指插了进去，揉弄着他软而烫的私处。

“啊……看来有一只小狗醒了。”海尔森的声音传来，那根手指进入得更深，拉顿哈给顿不得不蜷起身体抵抗那种奇异的感觉，他的腿缠上了康纳的腰，脚尖碰到了另外一具汗湿的身体。康纳沙哑地呢喃了些什么，胸脯和他的伙伴贴在一起，他似乎想要起身，但是很快地摔了回去，拉顿哈给顿没时间考虑这些，德鲁伊正因为被手指侵犯着而挣扎不已，他努力想睁开眼睛，屋子里的味道和温度让他快要再次晕过去，酒精的影响也还没有消退，这时康纳尖叫了一声。拉顿哈给顿下意识搂紧他，感到伙伴的身体紧绷，一股湿热在他们胶着的腹间扩散开，刺客的身体软下来，带着腾腾汗水和靡香倒伏着，拉顿哈给顿终于睁开了眼睛，康纳的面孔离他近极了，泛着不正常的潮红，，嘴唇也嫣红而湿润，眼睛微睁着，却好像没有在看他，只是陷在一种玫瑰色的迷幻的快乐中，德鲁伊张张嘴，双腿突然被人拉开，他身上猛地一轻，康纳搂着他的脖子喘着气，躺在他身边，同时一根灼热的硬物沿着他流水的肉洞顶进去，把他一切的疑惑撞得支离破碎。

“等等！……”拉顿哈给顿的意识清明了一瞬，又被性欲的高热盖过，他直觉不对劲，却又没法做什么，阳具把他塞得很满，坚硬地捅着他最柔软的地方，他想抗议，一开口却都是呻吟和哀求。从后穴里升起的酸软让小腹都抽搐起来，无法抗拒的窒息感像海浪把他的神智坠得越来越深，拉顿哈给顿抓紧了康纳的手臂，他被身后的男人推起身体，海尔森的手指塞进他的嘴里捏住他的舌头玩弄，拉顿哈给顿摇头想摆脱，那很咸，还有一种不安的触感，于是他咬了下去，听到对方痛呼。他摆脱了手指，但随即大腿被抓住、来回抚摸，年长男人的阴茎陷在小德鲁伊一片狼藉的屁股里，被吞地很紧，拉顿哈给顿恼火而无措地抬起腰，随即又被按住了，性器滑入地更深，像是在搅动果酱，从他被操得红肿的穴口不断溢出已经被挤成白沫的黏稠体液，快感也一样黏稠，随着他越吸越紧的肉穴，男人的身体压了上来，阴茎深埋在年轻人的体内浅浅动作，拉顿哈给顿抽着气，一阵强烈的舒适感从小腹里泛上来，他丝毫没有意识到自己在尖叫，淫穴狂热地吞咽着那一根坚硬如铁的阳具，他的身体深处涌出一股热液。

他恍惚地放松了全身，肌肉轻轻抽搐着，接纳了男人的地方还没能松开，只是失禁般地冒着水，他高潮了，却还差点什么，拉顿哈给顿扭过脸，看见海尔森那副英俊刻薄的面孔在泪光里模糊不清，对方喜爱地低头亲了亲他的大腿：“你的眼睛很美，还有纹身。”

青年露出一点舌尖，没说出口的话全被突然灌入身体深处的热流打断了，黏稠、滚烫的精液充满了他的肉穴，拉顿哈给顿含含糊糊地叫着，意识溃不成军，年长者的手掐在他腰上，阴茎又动了几下之后拔了出来。

“喜欢吗？”刚刚再次享用过他的男人帮他把汗湿的发别到耳后，性交后体贴地将小德鲁伊平放在床上，拉顿哈给顿气喘吁吁，下体中热病般的麻痒终于消解下来，“你该休息了。”海尔森说，不容反抗地把青年和康纳握在一起的手分开。昏暗的光线下，德鲁伊勉强地睁着眼睛，看见那个挨个占有过他们的年长男人把他的刺客伙伴抱起——康纳睡着了，现在不得不醒来，他发出一声色情的呜咽，因为突然被勃起的巨物填满。

“你们喜欢这个。”这位掠夺者的声音意味深长，康纳再次被推倒在拉顿哈给顿身上，他们湿热的大腿贴在一起，康纳口齿不清地求饶，涎水从他嘴角流下来，距离他上一次高潮还没有多久，年轻人的身体敏感至极，在被深深顶入了几次之后他就浑身软下去倒在伙伴身上，两个小动物红肿高翘的乳头贴在一起挤压着，康纳抓紧拉顿哈给顿的手臂，猛地夹紧了肉穴。

“不……啊、不要……”他终于拼出了完整的单词，但是没什么用，背后的手抓着他的臀肉，男根不断插捣那处已经被操熟的洞穴。

“你很需要这根东西，康纳，你只是太舒服了，”侵略者循循善诱，“你夹得这么紧——和刚刚那只小狗一样会吸，你们都想要被精液填满。”

拉顿哈给顿浑身一阵激动地颤栗，他回忆起了刚刚被填满、开凿的舒适，似乎又感到饥渴，而康纳正在被做这种事，被撞击地摇晃不停，眼泪滴在他身上。他的伙伴已经神志不清了，年轻刺客身后交合处的声音清晰可闻，男人沙哑地喘息，突然伸出手抓住了康纳的手。

“你们两个难以满足的小野兽，”海尔森说，对着拉顿哈给顿蓝得发亮的眼睛，他一点一点掰开了刺客的手指，“你知道康纳有多湿吗……像你现在一样湿。”

他捉着康纳的手摸去了拉顿哈给顿的下体，捏住小刺客的手指强迫他去爱抚自己伙伴的身体，康纳哭叫起来，羞耻却毫无办法，他正急于被满足，但海尔森不动了，只是抓着他的手催促他：“快点，康纳，”声音咬住了他的耳朵，“你看他多么湿，你知道自己和他一样多汁吗？”

康纳哽住了，他的手颤抖着，抚摸到拉顿哈给顿的后穴，那里在被他进入的两指几番搅动后流出混杂的液体，男人亲昵地紧贴在他背上，引导着他把手指深入进去，操着他的伙伴。他屈服了，遵照着指令抚摸按揉着拉顿哈给顿肉穴里肿胀的腺体，德鲁伊搂住他，难以忍受地夹紧屁股，亲吻康纳的脸颊和嘴角。

“不要，康纳，我……啊……”他湿漉漉的睫毛颤抖着，“停下——”

康纳不理会，只是回吻，手掌被拉顿哈给顿的体液打湿，滑得让他无暇担心伙伴是否会被弄伤，事实上，他害羞地根本不敢睁开眼睛。海尔森的手已经抽走了，重新握着康纳的腰开始品尝他像泥沼一样的肉洞，年轻人们的阴茎沾满白浊，在下面挤压在一起，他们一同颤抖起来。

康纳终于也被填满了，他虚脱似的发出幼兽一样的声音，拉顿哈给顿还在为了达不到的高潮哭泣，海尔森终于仁慈地来帮助他们——他拥住年轻人们，抓紧康纳的手，又向那个松软的洞穴里塞进两根手指，激烈地摩擦起来，拉顿哈给顿用已经喑哑的嗓子叫起来——他的秘处紧缩，高潮再次眷顾了他。

……

像是从云端轻轻飘落一样，床铺的温暖和干燥舒适得让人不愿动弹，拉顿哈给顿在水声中勉强醒来，沾湿的布料滑过他的大腿让他哆嗦了一下。

“醒了？”

他睁开眼，海尔森无谓地把一块毛巾扔进床边的水盆里，康纳正睡在他身边，这时也睁开眼睛。

“你还好吗？”拉顿哈给顿清清嗓子，他的声音哑得要命，康纳咳嗽了两声，点点头，他有点没精神——应该是累坏了，而且嗓子不会比拉顿哈给顿好到哪里去，他一个字都不想说。最后为了表示自己真的还好，他抿抿嘴，凑过去捧着伙伴的脸亲了亲，他俩热腾腾地彼此闹了会，才注意到海尔森正坐在床边看着。

“我很多时候都觉得，你们会忘了还有我这个人，”海尔森说，带了点讥讽和尖酸，但是没真的表达什么不快，“玩的开心吗，狗崽们？”

他的狗崽们——拉顿哈给顿和康纳，还挤在一起，瞪着他。

良久，康纳才开口：“父亲，”他说，不情不愿似的，虽然在海尔森看来只是他放荡之后羞耻的掩饰，“这明明是你的主意。”

“是啊，但是你们可是表现地演技精湛，”海尔森挖苦道，“让我不得不担心如果真的有这么个‘搭讪的男人’，你们是不是也会这么兴高采烈地把屁股送给人家。”

拉顿哈给顿也恼火地瞪着他了。他的另外一个儿子的蓝眼睛和纹身使这瞪视颇有了些威慑力，但是海尔森只是笑笑，然后摸了把青年露在毯子外的脚踝。

“现在让我们都睡一觉，明天我得去费城一趟。”他脱掉刚刚换上的衬衫，“儿子，给你们的父亲腾个地方好吗？”

海尔森爬上床，微弱灯光下也显得威严而不可抵抗，幼崽们照做了，像小时候一样，一左一右地靠在海尔森的怀里，海尔森拥住他们——“我得说这个把戏我不喜欢，”拉顿哈给顿突然说，他把冰凉的脚塞到海尔森的腿下面，“你搭讪的时候特别傻，父亲。”

“我也觉得很尴尬，”另外一边的康纳说，头还靠在海尔森的肩膀上，“下次我们都不会搭理你的。”

海尔森闭着眼睛，完全没把年轻人们的抱怨当回事：“这话说的好像是我强迫了两位一样，”他不耐烦道，“好了，儿子，除非你们是还没能被喂饱——那也得体谅一下你们的父亲年过半百了——要么就赶快睡觉。”

**Author's Note:**

> *嗯，是我疯了，别骂我（


End file.
